Diario
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: Cuando pierdes a una persona, con el tiempo deja de ser el centro de tu mundo, el problema viene, cuando esa persona no se ha ido del todo; ¿es egoísta pedir ser recordado eternamente?Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".


**Título:** Diario.

 **Autor:** Angelito97-Delena.

 **Pairings:** Damon  & Elena.

 **Sinopsis:** Cuando pierdes a una persona, con el tiempo deja de ser el centro de tu mundo, el problema viene, cuando esa persona no se ha ido del todo; ¿es egoísta pedir ser recordado _eternamente?_

 **Advertencias:** 950 palabras.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de LJ Smith, autora de The Vampire Diaries, del canal estadounidense The CW, y de nuestra _magnífica Plec._

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 _Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._

* * *

 **DIARIO.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Querido diario_ _._

 _¿A quién pretendo engañar con esta tontería? donde estoy no puedo acceder a lo que una vez fue mi diario, ni siquiera puedo imaginar uno o sentir como es expresar todo lo que está en mi cabeza en estos instantes, pero tampoco me afecta todo esto de forma negativa, es como sino fuese una persona, más bien, una luz que fluye de aquí para allá sin encontrar su lugar, ¿debería estar asustada? he tenido tiempo para asimilarlo._

 _Cuando vi aparecer a Kai lo supe, era como una sensación extraña burbujeando en mi interior, pero supe que estaba pasando antes de que sucediese y en vez de tener miedo por ese futuro incierto que me deparaba la vida, me sentí bien, reconfortada, a salvo, porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tenía que tomar decisiones difíciles, no tenía que vivir con el miedo en el cuerpo de que podía pasar en cuanto pasara un nuevo día, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía en paz con el mundo, como si la muerte estuviese reclamando mi alma._

 _Aún así hay veces que necesito hablar con alguien, poder ver sus vidas no ayuda a seguir adelante en esta no tortura, es por eso por lo que finjo tener un diario, como si estuviese hablando con alguien, porque resulta... agradable, porque sino, ¿qué me queda? ¿ver a todo el mundo crecer, mientras yo estoy aquí, observando? no quiero ser una mera espectadora, no después del tiempo que ha pasado..._

 _Al principio era fácil, pero ya han pasado diez años y el mundo sigue girando sin Elena Gilbert, se que suena egoísta, pero echo de menos la época donde se lamentaban por mi perdida, donde Bonnie se desvivía por un hechizo o donde Damon, ¡mi Damon! lloraba por mi._

 _Lo echo tanto de menos que duele darme cuenta lo estúpida que soy, ¡debería ser feliz por ellos! pero estoy aquí, atrapada en esta dimensión creada por Kai, y no sé que más hacer para llamar su atención, la de todos ellos._

 _Se han olvidado de mi, han seguido... adelante._

 _Stefan y Caroline lo intentaron durante dos años -salir- pero no les fue nada bien, Caroline acabó dejando a Stefan después de muchas peleas sin sentido, no sé donde está exactamente ahora, pero no necesito averiguarlo para saber que se encuentra donde esté Klaus._

 _Bonnie se encuentra a miles de kilómetros de distancia, estudiando, siguiendo con su vida, lejos de Mystic Falls y de los recuerdos, si te soy sincera, llegué a temer por la vida de Bonnie, no porque Damon fuese a matarla, sino porque ella misma decidiese que su vida no valía la pena, me alegra que no fuese así, y aquí sigo, todos mis pensamientos van hacia la misma persona: Damon._

 _¿Qué fue de Damon?_

 _Damon es un vampiro con casi doscientos años de vida, si pudo superar a Katherine Pierce, también podía superarme a mi, si pudiese llorar, estaría llorando ahora mismo, porque realmente sigo enamorada de él, más de lo humanamente posible, ver que no le importa, que continúa su vida, junto a su hermano, acostándose con todo lo que tenga dos piernas, hace que me replantee si este hechizo era un castigo para Bonnie o lo era para mi, ¿por qué dejé a Kai tirado? ¿por qué se lo permitimos a Bonnie?_

 _Mucha gente tuvo su segunda oportunidad, Damon el primero, ¿por qué no Kai?_

 _A veces me sorprendo pensando en Kai, en si las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes si le hubiésemos dado una oportunidad, o mejor dicho, si no se hubiese ocurrido ir a por Lily, en parte es mi culpa, yo fui quien convenció a Stefan para recuperar la humanidad de Caroline, yo fui la culpable de que Stefan apagase sus sentimientos y por ende soy la culpable de obligar a Damon a ir por Lily, es una tontería continuar en esta línea, porque entonces nunca acabaríamos, pero ahora mismo, me sienta bien echarme las culpas de todo._

 _Ahora sería el momento perfecto de soltar mi bolígrafo, cerrar mi diario y correr a los brazos de Damon, o a los de mis amigos, pero no es posible, por lo que prefiero seguir hablando en voz alta._

 _Me encuentro en la habitación de Damon, está tumbado en su cama leyendo un libro, por su gesto parece estar muy concentrado -no en el libro, por supuesto- sino en el problema que tenga ahora mismo, me encantaría poder acercarme a él, abrazarle y decirle que todo está bien, que todo tiene solución._

 _Pero, ¿es así?_

 _Si pudiese meterme en su cabeza..._

En ese momento de despiste, Damon lanzó el libro que estaba leyendo en la misma dirección donde se encontraba Elena, por unos momentos, sus miradas se conectaron, pero era simplemente la imaginación de la chica, pues el vampiro se incorporó para seguir lanzando cosas en todas direcciones.

 _Damon... ¿qué le estaba pasando? ¿por qué se había puesto tan nervioso de repente? me duele verlo así, tan destrozado, tan frágil._

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

— ¿Qué mierda haces? —gritó Stefan al ver todo destrozado, en menos de un minuto.

— ¿Qué día es hoy, Stef? —tomó uno de los libros que había tirado al suelo, y lo volvió a lanzar, esta vez contra el cabecero de la cama, Stefan no dijo nada, simplemente retrocedió— Ya, lo imaginaba... ¿puedo seguir lamentando su perdida? ¿o no se me está permitido?

— Solo han pasado diez años...

— ¡Para mi es una maldita eternidad! —lo tomó del cuello con una velocidad ezpeluznante, su rostro mostraba el dolor acumulado, esa máscara de frialdad había desaparecido por completo—, la necesito, Stef. No puedo seguir así.

 _No quiero verlo sufrir, ¿me estoy contradiciendo verdad?_

 **FIN.**


End file.
